Cruel Hombre de la Luna
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Jack está destrozado por la muerte de Elsa, su Reina de las Nieves y va recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos, su corta pero hermosa historia de amor. Y algunos siglos después... Capítulo extra en proceso :3


**Cruel Hombre de la Luna**

Jack miró al Hombre de la Luna y le imploró que hiciera algo, que la salvara o que él se fuera con ella porque no podía concebir el resto de su existencia sin Elsa.

Pero él no lo escuchó y la dejó marchitarse en sus brazos.

Jack creía que la palabra destrozado no era suficiente para describir lo que sentía porque el dolor era tan grande que no le permitía sentir nada más que la piel fría de Elsa tornarse aún más fría de lo usual, vio como a sus ojos -que siempre le recordaban a un iceberg iluminado por el sol- se les escapaba el astro mayor, sintió cómo cada gota de vida se evaporaba.

Gritó de dolor pero nadie lo escuchó. Elsa había sido la primera persona que lo había visto, compartían tantas cosas en común, eran diferentes en muchas otras pero se entendían en lo esencial. Y Jack había podido hablar con alguien más que no fueran los Guardianes o cualquier otra criatura que no lo tomara en serio.

Elsa se había ido.

Y él estaba solo.

Otra vez.

Jack gritó al Hombre de la Luna, le exigió explicaciones, le pidió que si había alguna manera que la volviera a traer a su lado pero él guardó silencio. Jack lo maldijo mil y un veces por quitarle la única pizca de alegría verdadera que había tenido en todo lo que recordaba de su vida pero él no respondió.

Voló y voló sin importarle a dónde iba, Viento lo guiaba caprichosamente y Jack seguía sumido en su dolor. Pensó en cómo la conoció ¡desde su primer encuentro fue feliz! Recordó cómo se sintió cuando ella volteó mientras iba caminando por la montaña, iba tan decaída y Jack tenía la costumbre de hablar con la gente aunque no lo escucharan. Le preguntó que qué le pasaba y ella dio un adorable respingo, desde ese momento Jack supo que estaba perdido y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que esa chica dejara de ser especial para él.

Recordó como jugaban juntos y cómo le ayudo a conseguir comida ¿en qué estaba pensando al irse a las heladas montañas donde nada crecía? Se rio un buen rato de su despiste y ella le respondió muy airada que no pensabas en eso cuando por fin podías hacer lo que quisieras. Jack se ofreció para ir a buscarle comida y fue, cuando volvió Elsa estaba completamente alterada, parecía que su hermana Ana había venido a decirle que había hecho que Arendelle estuviera en un invierno eterno. Él le dijo que la ayudaría a controlar su poder, ella lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho.

Cuando Elsa respiró y el castillo se elevó un poco más se dieron cuenta de que los consejos de Jack no estaban dando resultados, ambos estaban desesperados pero él no podía dejarla saber eso porque se desalentaría mucho más así que le dijo que lo esperara, que conocía a alguien que tal vez pudiera ayudarlos. No le mencionó que era probable que el Hombre de la Luna no le dijera nada, llamó al viento para que lo llevara muy lejos, a un lugar donde se pudiera ver la luna. Como él pensaba el Hombre de la Luna no le dijo nada, esperó y esperó hasta que en ese lugar el sol salió y luego regresó al castillo para encontrarse con que Elsa no estaba pero lo que sí había eran signos de lucha. La desesperación lo inundó y se preguntó qué había pasado ahí, salió y voló, entonces vio que en Arendelle había una gran ventisca, se dirigió hacia ahí. Elsa se estaba saliendo de control, necesitaría una mano amiga que la calmara y él se encargaría de estar ahí cuando lo hiciera, había visto lo poderoso y magnífico que era su poder, ni siquiera él mismo tenía poderes semejantes ¡ella podía dar vida! A su lado se sentía un poco pequeño en ese aspecto pero lo valía, ella era extraordinaria y necesitaba entender su propia belleza.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que encontrar a Elsa en ese torbellino de nieve no sería nada sencillo pero como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso la nieve desapareció y él pudo ver la imagen más desgarradora que había presenciado hasta ese momento: Elsa lloraba mientras abrazaba a una figura de hielo. La imagen era tan desoladora que Jack no se atrevió siquiera a acercársele, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor, la tristeza, la culpabilidad y el odio a sí misma; se sorprendió del torrente de emociones que Elsa transmitía a través de su llanto, pero estaba más impresionado por cómo él las podía leer con tanta facilidad, no la conocía tanto pero ella de verdad era muy especial para él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la figura de hielo comenzaba a tener color, comenzaba a palpitar y a destilar vida pero Elsa seguía llorando y no lo notó, Jack no podía soportar verla así. Se acercó y le dijo "mira, hay vida". Entonces ella lo vio, y la expresión que tuvo Jack la asociaría eternamente al concepto de felicidad. Ana estaba libre.

Cuando Elsa por fin pudo dejar de culparse a sí misma, cuando por fin dejó de verse como un monstruo y cuando pudo liberarse de la jaula que representaba su pasado y pudo darse cuenta de lo brillante que podría ser el futuro, todo comenzó a mejorar.

Arendelle pasó los mejores años que jamás pudieron haber imaginado bajo el mandato de la Reina de las Nieves quien era amada por todos gracias a su gran corazón, comprensión, generosidad y disposición a ayudar a todos los que quisieran.

Jack no supo cuando se enamoró de ella pero lo que sí supo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de eso era que ella jamás podría saberlo, tenía que ocultarlo, de otra manera ambos terminarían heridos.

Al día siguiente de que descubrió que amaba a Elsa se fue de Arendelle por dos días, tenía que calmar sus pensamientos y hallar la forma de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado porque él sabía que Elsa era poderosa seguía siendo una humana… y se iría.

* * *

Jack se secó las lágrimas y miró a su alrededor ¿dónde estaba? Pero al siguiente instante le dio igual, lo único que quería hacer era dejar de pensar en ella pero no podía, por su cabeza seguían pasando todos los momentos felices que ella le había traído, y también los momentos de dolor que él le causó.

* * *

Cuando regresó a Arendelle, un poco más tranquilo y dispuesto a esconder sus sentimientos por el bien de ambos se encontró con que Elsa estaba muy enojada con él. Le preguntó dónde había estado, qué había estado haciendo y le gritó como nunca. Se veía adorable enojada y no pudo evitar sonreír. Un gran error. Elsa picaba su torso con su dedo índice y le dijo que era un desconsiderado, que la había tenido muy preocupada y que si se volvía a reír de eso podía dejar de hablarle.

Jack pensó que eso sería la solución perfecta para todo, él ya no la vería y ella no estaría triste por perder a un amigo. Elsa le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, era su oportunidad, podía irse y ella seguiría adelante.

Pero no lo hizo.

En realidad, se disculpó y Elsa le sonrió tan brillantemente que a Jack le dolió el corazón y un ligero arrepentimiento se instauró en su pecho. No importaba qué tanto lo intentara sabía que tarde o temprano le haría saber que la quería, consciente o inconscientemente.

Por un tiempo funcionó muy bien pero Jack sentía cada vez más urgencia por estar con ella y decirle todo, sin embargo lograba reprimirse a tiempo. Elsa sonreía siempre que estaba con él y casi todas las noches conversaban hasta tarde y Jack se quedaba en su habitación, velando su sueño. Y para él se volvió una costumbre darle un beso en la frente cuando ya estaba absolutamente dormida.

Y así fue durante unos meses. Hasta que un día Jack decidió robarle un beso a una durmiente Elsa.

Él no esperaba que se despertara.

Ella estaba atónita.

Él estaba listo para emprender la huida.

Ella no se lo permitió y lo besó.

Él sabía que estaba mal, pero no se sentía mal.

Ambos estaban felices y ambos sabían que no duraría mucho, pero lo intentarían de todas maneras. O eso era lo que Elsa pensaba.

* * *

Jack gritó y dejó que todos sus poderes hicieran estragos, no sabía si había un pueblo cerca pero tampoco era como que le importara mucho, solo quería sacar todo el dolor.

Sus piernas temblaban y pronto dejaron de responderle, cayó y comenzó a golpear la suave nieve que cubría todo. La tormenta que había creado dejó de soplar tan intensamente pero seguía presente y el viento parecía querer hacerle saber a todo el mundo cómo Jack sufría pues aullaba con gran fuerza y desolación.

Jack se tumbó y cerró los ojos, no necesitaba dormir pero para huir de los recuerdos haría lo que fuera así que se ordenó a sí mismo sumirse en la gran consoladora negrura que ofrecía el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Elsa lo miró sorprendida ¿por qué la había rechazado? ¡Él había sido el que la había BESADO la noche anterior! ¿Cómo podía besarla y luego actuar como si nada? Jack apostaría cualquier cosa que le importara a que eso era lo que ella pensaba, se había vuelto un experto en leerla. Y fue entonces cuando vio esa mirada determinada en su bella cara, no podría escapar esta vez. Cuando ella quería algo no se detenía hasta lograrlo.

Jack estaba sorprendido de que las cosas siguieran como antes, es decir, siendo amigos, Elsa no volvió o tocar el tema y se divirtieron. Todo normal. Y en esa normalidad venía incluido el deseo de estar con ella, la urgencia por besarla de nuevo y sus gran éxito al contenerse. Pero entonces un día todo por lo que había estado luchando se fue a freír espárragos.

Porque Elsa lo había besado, de nuevo.

Y él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse otra vez.

Elsa había reído de gusto y a Jack le pareció el sonido más maravilloso que jamás hubiera escuchado. Vivieron así, felices por un tiempo pero cuando pasó un año y Jack la vio enfermar de un simple resfriado recordó la fragilidad de su hermosa Reina de las Nieves.

Siempre la había comparado con los copos de nieve, tan hermosos y diferentes, tan brillantes y frágiles. Frágiles. No le gustaba esa palabra para describir a Elsa pero era la verdad, no porque fuera débil de carácter o algo por el estilo pero ella era humana, y él quería que viviera como tal, no quería que se quedara atrapada con él. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón le dijo que su relación no podría continuar, ella lo abofeteó pero a él no le dolió. Elsa podía tocarlo pero sabía que no era completamente sólido, años más tarde Jack podría compararse como a una gelatina, no había sido exactamente así pero era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir.

Elsa no quiso hablarle por días, siempre que lo veía lo ignoraba y eso le dolía mucho más que el hecho de que para el resto del mundo fuera invisible, porque ahora la persona que era su mundo fingía que lo era, y lo peor era que parecía que no tenía que esforzarse mucho.

En ese momento Jack tuvo una idea, se fue de Arendelle y viajó a todos los países que tenían príncipes, reyes viudos, duques o lo que fuera para buscar a alguien ideal para Elsa. Al fin encontró a alguien, era bueno, y elegirlo a él le partía el corazón pero Elsa estaría mejor con alguien a quien todo el mundo pudiera ver. Ella no se merecía estar atada a alguien como él. Alguien inmortal. Sólo un espíritu. No era un hombre, jamás lo sería, estaría atrapado en ese cuerpo por siempre y Elsa necesitaba a alguien que le pudiera dar felicidad todo el tiempo no solo cuando estaban solos y nadie podía preguntarse por qué la reina hablaba al aire.

El Duque de Helsinki parecía la persona ideal aunque él no estaba del todo seguro pues Jack no era una chica y no podía opinar si era guapo o esas cosas, le agradó el duque así que cuando regresó a Arendelle mandó una invitación a Helsinki para visitar el palacio y discutir la renovación de un viejo acuerdo mercantil.

Obviamente no le dijo a Elsa, simplemente desapareció por un tiempo, en lo que estaba el Duque en Arendelle. Después de un mes regresó y encontró a su precioso copo de nieve riendo alegremente con el duque, sintió que su corazón se quebraba un poco pero supo que había elegido bien. En ese momento Elsa volteó en su dirección, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, entonces cambió su expresión y sus ojos echaban chispas: estaba enojada. Regresó su atención al duque quien le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, ella respondió que sí y Jack se fue a la habitación de Elsa. Tenían que hablar.

Elsa llegó después de la cena, no se sorprendió de verlo ahí pero Jack se sorprendió de lo cambiada que lucía ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Realmente fue un mes? ¿Cómo era posible que luciera tan distinta?

Siempre había emanado un aire de dignidad, serenidad, respeto e inteligencia como la reina que era; él siempre había podido detectar más cosas por su lenguaje corporal, si estaba enojada, si estaba feliz o nerviosa, sus emociones siempre eran muy sutiles o parecían estar bajo control. Sin embargo esa vez que la observó y todo su cuerpo le gritaba "estoy ofendida" no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la intensidad que desbordaba, parecía que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de su presencia, se estaba imponiendo y ni siquiera había dicho una palabra o dado un paso adentro del cuarto.

-Hola – la saludó.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – Preguntó ella sin rodeos.

Jack no contestó ¿qué le podía decir?

-Llevando el invierno.

-No me avisaste que te irías –dijo, no sonaba como un reproche pero Jack sabía que sí lo era.

-Quería que tuvieras tiempo para ti, para el castillo, la gente normal – explicó.

Elsa no contestó. Se sentó en su cama y lo miró directo a los ojos, tratando de encontrar otro significado a sus palabras, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Tú enviaste a Kalevi –dijo refiriéndose al duque de Helsinki.

-Me alegra que lo llames por su nombre ¿es bueno contigo?

-Ni lo pienses Jack – dijo Elsa alterada.- ¡¿Cómo se te pudo haber si quiera ocurrido?!

-Elsa…

-¡NO! – Gritó. – ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hacer tal cosa!- Dentro de la habitación comenzó a caer nieve- ¡Yo te quiero a TI! ¡No voy a casarme! ¡Ya lo habíamos hablado!

Jack suspiró. En definitiva no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Elsa, tú sabes tan bien como yo que vamos a tener que despertar algún día – dijo Jack – no podemos pretender que estaremos juntos por siempre y…

-¡Pero podemos estarlo tanto como yo…! – Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana, hacia él.

-¿Viva? Elsa, te amo y por eso quiero verte feliz…

-¡Soy feliz contigo! – Lo interrumpió de nuevo -¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Puedes ser más feliz – dijo él convencido.

-No, no es cierto.

-He visto como miras a los hijos de Ana, como juegas con ellos y como te pones triste cuando se van ¿no quieres ser una madre Elsa? Yo no te lo puedo dar, mírame, sigo pareciendo de diecisiete y tú tienes veinticuatro, y luego veinticinco, y treinta, ¡y yo seguiré así!

* * *

¿Por qué seguía torturándose pensando en ella? ¿Acaso de verdad creía que pensando todo lo que se pudiera en ella el dolor se apagaría? ¿Qué él podría olvidar? No, él seguiría pensando en ella hasta… ¿la eternidad? Golpeó lo primero que encontró, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y en cierta medida se reconfortó con el dolor que sintió porque eso sí lo podía sentir. Las cosas daban fe de su existencia pero en ese momento no le importaba si alguien lo veía o no, solo le importaba la muerte de Elsa ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Años? ¿Días? ¿Horas?

Rio sin humor.

Sin ella estaba tan perdido.

* * *

Jack asistió a la boda del Duque de Helsinki, Kalevi y de la Reina de las Nieves. Elsa en verdad quería a Kalevi, y sabía que sería feliz con él pero también sabía que no lo amaba y en cierta medida estaba feliz por eso, porque ella seguiría siendo de él en su corazón.

A partir de ese momento Jack iba y venía de Arendelle, un día descubrió que Elsa estaba embarazada y a partir de ese momento no dejó Arendelle por si ella lo necesitaba.

Cuando el bebé nació y Elsa lo tuvo en sus brazos estuvo completamente seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, ella tendría una vida normal y feliz, él no planeaba salir de ella pero sí quedar en un segundo plano.

Elsa tuvo tres hijos y una hija, todos tenían poderes como ella pero extrañamente ninguno de los niños podía verlo también, además conforme el paso del tiempo los poderes de los niños se fueron desvaneciendo.

Elsa fue tan feliz. Evocó cada momento en que la vio reír o sonreír estando con o sin él. Incluso en su muerte ella sonrió porque había tantas cosas por las cual hacerlo. El reino había sido manejado sabiamente, Ana y ella nunca se habían vuelto a separar, las puertas siempre estuvieron abiertas para todo aquel que necesitara ayuda, ella pudo ser ella misma sin necesidad de esconderse o temer.

* * *

Elsa había sido feliz. Realmente feliz, y él había formado parte de ello.

Cuando lo comprendió se sintió un poco más tranquilo, todavía estaba roto pero aceptaba su muerte y así fue como encontró un poco de paz y poco a poco aprendió a vivir con la herida hasta abrazarla a veces porque le recordaba que alguien había sido capaz de verlo, que alguien lo había amado.

* * *

Algunos siglos después Jack estaba en una fiesta con los Guardianes ¿quién lo iba a creer no? Él que siempre los había criticado por creerse el centro del universo y ahora era parte de ellos, habían derrotado a Pitch y ahora poco a poco todos los niños del mundo comenzaban a verlo. Jamás sería invisible otra vez.

Miró a Conejo, al Hada, a Sandman y a Norte, todo es estaban riendo de las ocurrencias de los duendes. Sonrió, sentía que estaba formando parte de algo nuevo que comenzaba a llenar el vacío que había estado presente en él durante tanto tiempo.

Pero no completamente porque aún había una pequeña parte que él sabía que lo que la muerte de Elsa había dejado atrás nunca se llenaría por completo pero al menos no estaba solo. Tal vez algún día podría contarle a Hada o a Jamie de Elsa sin embargo no era el momento y hasta que no llegara no tendría una oportunidad de curarse completamente.

De pronto sintió una gran urgencia de salir de ahí, tanta felicidad, tantas risas… fue demasiado para él y se alejó de ellos lo suficiente para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio que la luna estaba más esplendorosa que nunca.

Se le quedó viendo, sin saber muy bien qué esperar ¿una palabra tal vez? El Hombre de la Luna solo le había hablado una vez en toda su existencia solamente para decirle su nombre y nunca más lo había hecho de nuevo, a veces Jack se preguntaba si de verdad existía.

Jack suspiró y se dio media vuelta ¿cuánto tiempo había perdido? Al parecer el suficiente dado que podía escuchar como sus amigos gritaban su nombre, se notaba que estaban preocupados. Iba a emprender el vuelo cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó paralizado: su nombre.

-¿Jack?

* * *

Los Guardianes estaban muy preocupados ¿cómo podían ser tan despistados? ¡Era la fiesta de Jack y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando se fue! ¿Y si Pitch había vuelto? No, no podía ser posible, recién lo habían vencido y no estaban en condiciones de dar pelea, es decir no estaban preparados.

Lo buscaron aproximadamente por unos diez minutos hasta que Hada llegó y les dijo que guardaran silencio y hacía señas para que la siguieran, extrañados todos la obedecieron y siguieron hasta que se encontraron con que Jack no estaba solo.

La escena era algo maravillosamente extraño: la luna estaba más grande de lo normal y emitían una suave luz plateada que bañaba todo el claro en el que Jack estaba, además de que resaltaba la presencia de una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que cualquier Guardián hubiera visto jamás.

Ella sonreía tiernamente y veía al pequeño Jack –como lo apodaba Norte- con… ¿amor? Tenía el pelo muy rubio, casi blanco, desde la distancia podían ver que sus ojos eran de un asombroso azul que les recordaba la más brillante de las estrellas, llevaba un vestido que brillaba como el hielo cuando le daba la luz del Sol, parecía fuera de ese mundo y vaya que habían visto cosas fuera de ese mundo.

Alcanzaron a escuchar algo que los dejó helados.

-¿Qué te pasa Jack? Casi parece que no me extrañaste – dijo con voz amable y juguetona al tiempo que se acercaba al más nuevo de los Guardianes.

Él pareció salir de su shock y ella sonrió aún más, se fundieron en un abrazo mientras Jack pasaba la apretaba lo más fuerte que podía contra él, aspiraba su olor y tocaba su cabello una y otra vez para asegurarse de que era real.

Los Guardianes sintieron que estaban en un momento demasiado íntimo y decidieron dejarlos solos, después de todo tenían la eternidad para preguntarle al pequeño quién era ella.

* * *

-¿Jack?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, o al menos quiso hacer eso porque su cuerpo no le respondía, se había quedado congelado en el lugar. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos ¿qué le estaba pasando? Siempre había recordado su voz pero con el paso del tiempo se había desvaneciendo un poco, y ahora la escuchaba tan clara que le dio miedo ¿un espíritu podía volverse loco?

-¿Jack?

No, no, no, ¡no podía ser! ¡Ella estaba muerta! ¡Llevaba SIGLOS muerta!

-¡Jack!

Tenía que enfrentarlo, ella se había ido.

-¡JACK FROST!

Eso había sido suficiente, volteó y una vez más se congeló, Elsa estaba ahí, realmente estaba ahí. Le sonreía y su corazón dio un salto al igual que antes, realmente no importaba si era una ilusión, no se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa Jack? Casi parece que no me extrañaste – dijo con voz amable y juguetona al tiempo que se acercaba a Jack.

No le pudo importar menos en ese instante si Elsa era o no una alucinación, la abrazó tan de repente que ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Jack comenzó a llorar, nunca supo bien por qué, igual pudo haber sido de felicidad como de tristeza al pensar que la volvería a perder en cuanto recuperara la razón o de enojo hacia ella por haber insinuado siquiera que no la extrañó. Por un momento deseó estar loco para siempre si así ella se quedaba a su lado, sintió la necesidad de comprobar que ella estaba ahí, que era real y comenzó a empaparse de ella con todos sus sentidos.

Se separaron un poco y él pudo ver que ella también estaba llorando, pero eso sólo la hizo más hermosa a sus ojos y la besó como hacía más de dos siglos que no lo hacía. Ambos sonrieron en el beso y cuando terminaron volvieron a empezar, una y otra vez hasta que se volvieron a abrazar porque era demasiada la felicidad que sentían que tenían que descansar.

-Te extrañé – dijo Elsa. – Lo siento.

Jack se sorprendió que pidiera disculpas, él sabía bien por qué se disculpaba pero no creía que fuera necesario, después de todo no era su culpa el haber muerto o el haberse casado o el haber tenido hijos, o el haber sido feliz. No era su culpa que él hubiera estado sufriendo tanto tiempo por su ausencia ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar eso siquiera? Quiso decirle eso pero no pudo, estaba demasiado conmocionado, había demasiados sentimientos mezclados que amenazaban con ahogarlo así que en vez de eso la beso una vez más, tiernamente y la volvió a abrazar.

En ese momento se convenció de que ella era real.

Miró hacia la Luna –que había recobrado su tamaño natural- y sintió que sabía a quién debía ese milagro. Sonrió.

_Lo hiciste bien Jack. _Se oyó una voz por todo el claro haciendo que se sorprendiera pues parecía que solo él la había escuchado y recordaba muy bien quién la había usado. _Bien hecho. _Dijo el Hombre de la Luna.

Jack sonrió y se despegó de Elsa, había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella, pero podían esperar, después de todo tenían la eternidad para estar juntos ¿no?

Hadita llegó y le jaló el pelo a Elsa, quien hizo una pequeña mueca y Jack rio.

-¿Qué pasa amiguita? – Preguntó divertido.

Hadita simplemente hacía ruiditos agudos que no hacían más que aumentar la diversión del Guardián, tal parecía que Elsa iba tener a todo su club de fans en contra.

-¿Quién es ella Jack? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella.

Él sonrió ante el desconcierto de Elsa, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

-Es un hada – respondió él. Entonces recordó. –Tengo que presentarte a unos amigos.

Al oír esto, los Guardianes salieron huyendo lo más rápido posible, no querían que supiera que los habían estado espiando.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo :D Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad tenía este one-shot desde hace un buen de tiempo pero no lo había acabado XD ¡Si les gustó dejen reviews! Son muy apreciados por cualquiera y le pueden hacer el día a alguien, si quieren leer otros Jelsa's les recomiendo Frostbitten (Fanfiction) y Beware His Frozen Heart (otra página X, no me acuerdo del nombre lol). Gracias por leer.


End file.
